1. Field
Embodiments relate to a motor control apparatus for controlling a direct current (DC) motor, an image forming apparatus including the same, and a motor control method for controlling the DC motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A direct current (DC) motor is often used as a motor for driving an electronic product. Recently, a brushless DC (BLDC) motor obtained by improving performance of the DC motor has been developed and put to use.
In order to accurately and efficiently control an electronic product having a DC or BLDC motor, there is a need for feedback control to detect rotation information of the motor, compare the rotation information with a target signal, and re-input, to the motor, a control signal for compensating for a difference between the rotation information and the target signal, that is, errors.
Conventionally, only speed control and phase control are performed to compensate for speed error or phase error of a motor, and control to compensate for position error of the motor is not performed. Thus, when a strong external disturbance is applied to the motor, position error is caused to affect an operation of an electronic product.
In particular, when the motor is used in an image forming apparatus, the position error of the motor affects image quality, leading edge margin, and so on.